


Happy birthday Franky! 💙

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beer, Birthday, Fluff, Karaoke, Other, Pizza, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: A very relaxing but chaotic birthday for the Super Franky!! 09/03/2021Happy birthday Franky! 💙(MODERN AU)
Kudos: 4





	Happy birthday Franky! 💙

This had to be a fantastic birthday.

Franky invited everyone over for Karaoke,Beers and Pizza,he just wanted to relax,drink some beers and absolutely kill some songs with his amazing voice (Okay,he knew he wants the best siger but he enjoyed himself)

Luffy had went onto the Karaoke stage first singing "I'm a believer",Followed by "Monster" By Zoro,Sanji had Sang "Just the way you are"....Mainly to Robin and Nami but hey Franky wants shocked.

Ussop and Chopper sang "I want it that way" Because they asked Franky to pick and he chose that song!

Nami and Robin sang "Gold by Frankie" Added to it was Sanji's screaming,Jimbe passed this round as he hadn't chosen a song yet.

And of course Brook sung his original Classical song "Bink sake" as amazing as he always did.

However,it was Frankys turn,a large grin plastered his face as he picked up the White microphone...after wiping his hands from the super cheesy Pizza and Breathed out.

"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say "Sorry"  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
It's not like you didn't know that  
I said, "I love you, " and I swear, I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you  
And this is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say "Sorry" "

Zoro peeked up,dropping the beer bottle as he nipped his hea dlaing softly,a small smile in his face as Luffy bounced up and down next to him,Screaming and singing along side Franky

Robin and Nami,smiled slwoly joining in as Ussop and Chopper also joined Luffy in screaming the words

I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head

Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

The boys scremaed this,everyone wrapped Thier arms around another one as they all joined in,the happiest they could be.

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

Brook joined in,but not by using his vocals,halfway throught the song Brook b  
Plugged in his electronic guitar and started to play along side franky which only hyped the group up more!

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say "Sorry"  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking!!!!!"

The crew scremaed the rest of the song with him,beaming and hugging each other,a few beers got spilled but hey! They wouldn't have it any other way!

They all caught their breath,panting and giggling along side as everyone gathered a drink quickly.

It was a perfect Birthday...No as Luffy screamed out, launching himself into Frankys back he shouted.

"HOPE YOU HAD A SUPERRRRRRR BIRTHDAY FRANKY!!!!!"


End file.
